


Cinderella Syndrome

by StolenHope



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenHope/pseuds/StolenHope
Summary: In the world of dating it's hard to accept someone's best and worst. For Hisagi Shuuhei it's almost impossible for him to accept himself, will he be able to find the love he wants, or will his bitter attitude get in the way. AU. Yaoi. KenseiXHisagi.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. The Faster It's Over, The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted on another server, under same alias, written over 10 years ago but was unfinished. I decided that I would like to finish it. Hope you all enjoy.

The back of my eyelids was the only relief that life could give. Twenty-three years old and still trying to figure out this crazy thing called life. It was impossible with the world constantly changing to be able to plant your feet and pretend like you weren't being thrown out into expectations, to feel as if you were actually standing with your feet planted on the ground.

"You're coming Hisagi," His voice was shrill and ruthless.

"No," I replied not moving a fraction of an inch, trying to find the eternal peace in life, the one that could only be found in the afterlife.

"No?" His tone was questionable.

"No," I said telling myself to stay calm.

"No?"

"No!" I was going to lose.

"How about yes?" He asked and his lips twisted at the side.

Yumichika was could never be stopped. He was high-maintenance, egotistical, narcissistic, flamboyant and manipulative. He would always find the weakness behind your words and although we did not get along, I found that I was more often convinced to do unpleasant things by him.

"Fine…" I said with a shallow sigh.

I turned away from Yumichika, who I swear let a victorious smile run over his face, as he walked from the room. I let my eyes fall onto the mirror. Dark hair and pale grey eyes that could be taken as white from a distance; I would've been eye catching once… My hand came up and landed on the right side of my face tracing the three parallel lines that stretched down from forehead to chin.

"You going to be finished getting ready soon?" His voice came from the washroom.

I sighed as I climbed to my feet taking in the full picture of myself. The black t-shirt I was wearing clung to my chest letting my thin but muscular frame show and the washed out jeans sat nice around my hips showing a little but still giving enough to keep the mind guessing.

"I am ready," I said keeping as calm as possible.

Yumichika came back in the room and looked towards me with a disgusted look on his face, "You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am…"

He laughed and moved a hand to his lips, "Well at least I will not have an competition from you tonight."

He stalked out of the room with his laughter ringing behind as I sat back onto my bed. I wouldn't have been competition anyways… the scars made sure of that.

\-------

"When you said we were going out to meet people, this is not what I thought you meant," I was a little frantic, a little nervous and very uncomfortable, this was not my thing at all.

"Its speed dating," Yumichika said as he smiled and clipped number 11 onto his jacket, "You get two minutes to talk with people and decide if you like them."

The whole idea was ludicrous! You take two minutes to talk to someone and you are suppose to figure out in such a short time whether you would want to see them again or not? Preposterous!

"Look, they're better at this one," Yumichika said staring at me, maybe he saw something on my face that showed I was prepared to run, "If you are stuck with someone you don't like, they have a button set up. It's kind of like walking out of a date because it's just to horrid."

I couldn't help but have a small twinge of joy at the thought of that. Desperate people feeling instantly rejected as one after another the button is pressed before them. Although cruel it was the small piece of irony that made this activity maybe a little enjoyable and I was forced to clip my nine onto my jacket.

The process was set up that odds and evens would be on opposite sides of the table because most people choose to come with a friend. There would be no chance of me and Yumichika being sat across from each other although I did consider which one of us would've been the first to press the button.

We took our seats and stared across the table. The man across from me looked professional, calm, and quite handsome but he looked utterly uninterested as he played with his phone in hand.

"Gentleman, please remember that names and addresses are not to be shared. When you hear the buzzer, the even numbers will move to the next table, if you feel you need to hit the stop button, excuse yourself from your table but return to the next table when the buzzer rings. Let the dating begin and good luck on finding happiness," The announcer said before the first buzzer sounded.

I stared at the man as he slid his phone into his pocket and looked up at me, "So do you do this a lot?"

"No," I said blunt and took a second pause, "to be quite honest I think it was a waste of money. I spent fifty dollars to sit with multiple people for two minutes and probably I will walk away in the same position as I came here tonight."

He stared at me for only a second before he pressed the button and stood up. I couldn't help but smile for a second because of the look of absolute humiliation flashed across his face; obviously this was not his first time here.

I turned my head to look towards Yumichika at the table beside and saw that he was sitting by himself, "What went wrong?" I whispered over to him.

"He wasn't attractive enough," he replied looking at his nails.

I sat in silence waiting for the buzzer to sound and when it did a scruffy looking man with long brown hair joined me.

"So what do you do?" He asked looking just over my shoulder and surprisingly I found that I was rather annoyed.

"I write an opinion article about whatever hits my mind at the moments for a entertainment magazine," I saw his eyebrow raise and his eyes actually moved to stare at me but being already too annoyed, I pressed the button this time.

As he moved away I turned to Yumichika and he sat alone again, "Attractiveness again?" I said with a small smile on my face.

"He was chewing a toothpick, how disgusting," he replied as he stared in the mirror at himself.

Two for two had made me feel a little less enthusiastic about this situation and I debuted silently whether Yumichika would actually let me leave or if I would be able to sneak out without him noticing when the buzzer rang again.

I looked as the man sat down. His hair was pure business, cut short, professional and a nice shade of brown that brought out his nice skin tone and made his eyes pop. It was the guy that was at Yumichika's table before; the toothpick was still in his mouth.

"May I ask how you got the scars?" His voice was pleasant and he sounded honestly curious but the subject itself had always been taboo.

"Car accident," I said and my hand landed on the button again.

"I'm sorry to hear but it doesn't give you an excuse for being an asshole," He said as he climbed to his feet to leave.

I took a quick glance over and saw Yumichika, who had a hand to his lips as he quietly laughed, had kept someone. Seeing that he had given someone a chance I felt a little disparaged at this situation.

"Excuse me sir," A woman asked from behind me and I jumped to look back at her.

"Something I can do for you? I'm in the middle of about 30 dates right now," I said in an irritated tone.

Her smile was unwaivable as her hand extended outwards, "I'm Isane Kotetsu, I'm the manager of the dating service, would you be kind enough to come with me?"

A smile spread across my face at the irony. After only three thirty second dates, I was going to be asked to leave.

I stood up and shook her hand as calmly as I could muster, "Just a quick word, you will have the choice to go back afterwards if you would like," she said as she began to lead me towards an office at the back of the shop.

"What's it all about?" I said as we made our way through the office doors.

"Please close the door and have a seat," she said as she opened a file on the desk and I instantly began to wonder about the whole situation I was in.

I closed the door before sitting down and glancing towards the sheet in front of her.

"Mr. Hisagi, as I said, I'm Isane Kotetsu, the manager of this establishment," She said picking up a bundle of papers and holding them in front of her, "Along with our usual speed dating, we offer a private room for our special guests to come and have a couple of short dates themselves although they are able to select there own potentials. One of our special guests has asked if you would be so kind as to join him."

I stared at her for a moment and thought about the whole situation. Special guests obviously would refer to the quite wealthy or famous and to have someone in the situation take a noticing to me? It was so unreal.

"I guess I could meet him I suppose," the toying smile on my face must have shown that I was more eager than I wanted to let off.

"Very well," she said sliding the bundle of sheets towards me, "I need you to sign this, a standard non disclosure that says that you won't reveal the identity of our special guest or mention anything said or actions taken in our private rooms. It's our policy here."

My mind was racing in laps, going around the same words over and over just trying to make sense of what exactly was happening. I didn't know what I was about to get myself into but I knew it was too much. I screamed in my head to stop myself but reluctant of my thoughts, my hand took it upon itself to sign my name on the gag order.


	2. Behind Door Number One!

What the hell was I doing? I had just signed a gag order to meet a stranger in a room that I wasn't allowed to talk about… I could be beaten or raped and I wouldn't legally be able to say anything! I guess it's just one mistake after another with me.

I stared at the door marked VIP six but couldn't bring myself to enter. What if this guy was just like the ones on the floor? Did I have the opportunity to leave at any point in time? Did I have a button to press and make the date end?

"Just open the door and come in!" His voice was rough and it startled me a little, could he see me here?

To be honest, I would've loved to walk in the room in a way that screamed out confidence but unfortunately at this point that was not going to happen, the best I could hope for was that I wouldn't fall straight onto my face.

My hand moved up to the handle and with a quick sigh I opened it to the room. Usually I would've enjoyed the overall take of the room, simple yet comfortable, but in this instant the room was the last thing on my mind. Across the table sat a muscular man with hair as white as snow hanging over part of his face, skin the softest tone of bronze imaginable and those pale brown eyes that almost seemed to glow like gold.

"Come in and sit," he said not making direct eye contact with me but regardless keeping his eyes straight on me as nodded slightly towards a chair across the small table from himself, "there's beer in the fridge," his hand flashed towards a mini fridge in the corner of the room.

I sat across the table that took up half the room itself and took in my surroundings. Mini fridge in the corner beside a tan couch with a potted tree on the other side of it, a wardrobe that was probably meant for hanging up jackets, and on the far wall was a series televisions. At first I didn't know what to take of it, they were all focused on an empty chair and I could see people walking around the chair but no one came clearly into picture. Wasn't that…

"You were watching me?" I asked refusing to take my eyes off the seat I had been sitting in no more then ten minutes ago.

"You are quite fascinating," he replied but still he showed little emotions towards me, "Mind if I ask some questions?"

"You mean you couldn't hear me answering their questions?" I asked finally turning my attention towards him.

Our eyes met in the moment and I knew instantly that I would answer anything he asked or almost anything if I could regain my composure. It was as if finally for a split second the world became understandable and bearable, as if I had finally figured out what it meant to be truly alive but I wasn't going to let him know all this.

"You can ask but that doesn't mean that I will answer them," I said placing my hands on the table between us and my eyes drifted down to linger on it, "Does that mean I get to ask some questions?"

"We'll go question by question if that is what you want, as long as I get the first question," The tone of his voice did not change, he seemed completely comfortable with the situation and the last thing I wanted was to let him know that I was silently screaming out in my head as I plotted my escape.

I could only nod.

"You don't do this a lot?" He asked moving slightly so he had a better view of my face as I stared at my own hands.

"I prefer to stay in, the social scene doesn't do it for me," I spat out the words more bitterly than I had meant to before I knew what I was saying, "You do this a lot?

He was quiet for a second before his words came, he seemed to be analyzing each of them, "Yes and no. I do come here a lot, watch what is happening, listen to their answers but this would actually be the first time I have invited anyone in here," He placed his hands onto the table just opposite of mine, "Tell me about your friends."

"I have an irrational roommate with an eating disorder, does that count?" I asked and for a second I looked up to regret it again. He had leaned a little closer towards me and I met his eyes again.

"I guess it could, favourite activity?"

For a second I heard it or at least I thought I did, there had been a joyful ring in his voice. He sounded carefree, happy even and the sound itself had lifted my own spirits… I wanted to hear it again.

"Isn't it my turn for a question?"

I felt the shift in the air and looked up to see him leaning back with a smile toying over his lips, he looked incredible, could this really be happening to me? "You asked a question though, you asked if it counted and now you asked a second so I guess I get two in a row. Now, what's your favorite activity?"

I couldn't take my eyes off his as that smile melted through me. He sat there staring at me, his eyes locked directly with mine and I felt so much intimacy that I wanted to turn away… only problem was that I couldn't.

"People watching. Half the articles I write are about what I witness and my opinions on the manner."

"You hungry?" He asked as he leaned forward again and looked directly in my eyes; I was drowning in them.

"A little, I haven't eaten yet."

I didn't notice the button until his hand was moving towards it. It looked exactly like the date stop button and pain thrashed through my chest as unfalling tears seared my eyes.

I climbed to my feet and bit my lip slightly, "If you wanted me to leave you could've just asked, I signed the fucking gag order although I have no idea who you are," I turned to leave but a hand caught my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was velvet smooth, so warm.

I turned to face him, expecting him to be sitting but instead he was standing right behind me, my wrist in his hand, "You pressed the button, you want me to go."

"I pressed the button for service," He said continuing to stare towards me, "There's no stop button in here, I will want you to stay until you want to leave."

Our eyes were locked and I was speechless. I stared towards him, my eyes tracing the perfection before me; he was breathtaking, not a fault on his beautiful face.

A knock came at the door and I watched as his lips slowly moved into the words come in but no sound came, I was too far lost in a trance. I tried to move towards my seat but his hand pulled me back into his chest and caught me with his second landing on the small of my back. He was so close and I could feel him moving closer as he dipped me towards the floor. His eyes were locked on mine as his lips moved forward. I told myself to breathe which was almost impossible in the situation, he was so close and coming closer. His lips landed on mine and everything in the room felt still. He was kissing me? I was kissing him back? How did all this happen?

Confused as I was I couldn't help but respond to what was happening. I clenched his shirt in one hand and pulled the other one from his lock on my wrist so our palms were together.

The kiss may have lasted seconds or hours but the daze did not wear off when our lips parted, "My name is Kensei Muguruma," he spoke softly lifting me away from the ground not releasing his grip upon me, "and I would be honoured to see you again after tonight."

I could feel someone else in the room and I could hear his every word but I was so speechless, so lost in the moment that I couldn't give more than a squeeze to his hand to show that I wanted to, that I wanted it more than anything.

His arms grew tighter around me and I leaned my head forward so my forehead was resting on his collarbone, what was happening? I just learned his name after a kiss and more surprising than that was that I was happy about the whole thing? I was never happy about anything.

"Is there something you would like me to bring you?" The voice broke through my thoughts and I tried to pull out of Kensei's arms but they held me tight.

"I would appreciate a bottle of champagne and whatever my friend here would like," his words rumbled in his throat and I felt his chin land on the top of my head.

At this moment was when I realized he was waiting for my response. He wanted to know what I wanted but I had not even seen the menu and in my panicked state I said the first thing that came to my mind for food on restaurant menus, "Nachos."

"Very well, I will have them get it ready," her voice replied as she left the room.

He held me close to him and serenity seemed to follow. I knew a relationship for us would be hopeless but regardless it was all that I prayed for, I wanted him to keep me like this for as long as possible but I couldn't ask him to burden all my pain, it would be too hard on him.

"Before we set up plans to go out again, can you tell me your name?" His voice was soft and sweet, rich and luscious, safe and relaxing.

"Hisagi… Shuuhei Hisagi…"


	3. Magic Fingers, Don't Fail Me Now

The pieces of the previous night didn't really click into place until the following day where it dawned on me that my love life was nothing more than a havoc wreckage. The closest thing to a love life I have ever had was a serious relationship three years ago; at least it was serious in my mind, and a countless amount of one night stands since, why did I want to go through this all over again.

Mindless my fingers tapped across the keyboard of my laptop as I hunted for the next title to my column but nothing could seem to break through the resent I had with   
myself for setting myself up for another painful heartbreak.

"Hisagi," Yumichika said as his head popped into the opening of my room, "There's a message on the machine for you, Kensei something asking about your date."

I bit the inside of my lip and considered going to listen to it but regardless of how much I wanted to I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I couldn't just lay down and accept the pain that was destined to come.

"Did you hear me?"

I nodded my head without taking my eyes off the screen before me as slowly my fingers began to type the title of the article,The Two Minute Date. It would be something interesting, something unusual and maybe even something that was a little humorous; something different from my usual rants.

"You know, you can't always avoid humanity, not everyone will be another Tosen." He said from the safety of the doorway.

"Stay the fuck out of my life!" I shouted jumping to my feet. It was obvious by now after living together for the last four years that the subject of my past relationship was not to be mentioned but no matter how long he avoided it, it was obvious that he planned to bring it up again and again.

"Then live your life and stop pretending you are content with how it is," his voice matched my anger and, although it was not concern, there was something hidden in his expression.

"Just get out, I'll take the message when I am ready," I said sitting down and focusing on the screen again but my mind was lost again with thoughts of Tosen.

Tosen and I had been together since our sophomore high school year, the perfect couple as everyone decided to tell us. We were happy and popular and I had this wonderful guy or at least he was a wonderful guy until we graduated.

After graduation we both went off to college together but lived across campus, it wasn't bad but it wasn't ideal either. We still spent as much time together as possible by meeting after classes, going out after our days had ended and we even went away together for spring break, drove out to the hot party beach and had a blast together but that was the beginning of the end of our relationship, the last happy moment we had.

It was dark and stormy, rain pouring around us and I was squinting through the windshield to see the road before us. We had chosen to stay till the last minute, just race back and get some sleep before our morning classes but the thick downpour was against us. I had suggested just missing the next day of classes and staying another night but Tosen was against it, he was deadest to get back to finish his works of art as he called them. There were so many things happening at once for me to be completely aware of the road. Tosen had begun to argue with me about how we weren't going to make it back safely and how I was going to ruin any hope he had in impressing the professor that my mind was racing it circles and I didn't notice the spinning car in front of us. It happened so fast that I had no time to react and the next thing I knew the car was wrapped around a tree. The spinning car's rear end had collided with the front left side causing our car to swerve off the road and into the tree. I don't remember anything after that until I woke in the hospital.

The car had been totalled and the doctors all agreed we were lucky to survive. I was lucky to have had some superficial gashes across my face; three down the right side of my face and one across the bridge of my nose stretching just short of my ear on the left side of my face, but Tosen had suffered more, he'd gotten multiple glass shards in his eyes which had caused injuries to the cornea, retina and ocular tubes that would be impossible to operate on… I had blinded him for life.

Over the next two years, we tried to make it work but he constantly blamed me and tried to destroy me mentally. He began to sleep around without attempting to cover up his affairs and when confronted he would lash out at me. I felt too guilty to leave him and felt that it was my place to look after him but my whole world crashed just short of my graduation. He told me he was leaving me for his most recent affair, one that I had even walked in on myself. He told me that I was too emotionally damaged for him and he couldn't begin to fix me, he told me it was because he hated me and just left.

A stronger person would've grown from this and moved on; would've realized that nothing could've changed the situation and would've used this as a stepping stone in their lives but I guess I was weak. I spent the next three years wallowing in my own sorrow and became so jagged that no one wanted to be close to me, even if I was to allow them in.

I stared at the screen and thought back at all the problems; the problems I could never fix. Did I really want to start this all over again? Be responsible for ruining another person's life?

The phone rang breaking through my thoughts and I reached out to pick it up without thinking, "Shuuhei Hisagi here."

"Hisagi, it's Kensei," His voice was calm and smooth, so inviting and warm.

"Oh, hello…" I said mentally dreading this moment, "I've been meaning to get back to you, I don't think that going out would work for me right now. I'm sorry."

"Well, how about on Saturday, I have the perfect idea."

"No, I mean going out at all, it just won't work with me… I've got to go, I have work to do."

I hung up the phone without listening to anymore. I couldn't do it all again, it was all too much for me; I wouldn't let myself be hurt all over again.


	4. An Ice Cube Staring Down Fire

The room was flourished and nicely decorated but still I felt uncomfortable under the watchful eye of the receptionist behind the desk who was silently scrutinizing my every moment.

It seemed odd that just a week ago my life, although not perfect, had seemed to be complete….

I didn't have love….

Or Money….

I wasn't happy….

Didn't have anyone that I could really turn to when I needed someone….

I was content with it though… it was just right for me. Maybe it wasn't complete but it wasn't in shambles and there was no way I could go back to it now. You know what they say though… when life gives you lemons… you really start hating citrus.

Maybe after today, I will lay down in bed and just wake up to find out this has all been a terrible dream… I will wake up and go to work… the day before this whole thing started.

\------

"You're fired," his voice was steady, calm, more relaxed than I thought it would be at a moment like this.

I stood there momentarily in a daze before finally the word came out, "Why?"

He picked a piece of paper up off the desk and rose it to read, "Sadly my experience with the two minute date was unfortunate but maybe with a little luck you could find someone amongst the freaks, geeks and the ones that are just not date-able." The paper fell to his desk and his eyes moved back up onto me, "Although your pieces have border on controversy, they have never put us in a position of negative publicity that could get us sued. Our legal board believes that the best option is to terminate you from the magazine."

I was overcome with shock; this was not something that I could have foreseen. I knew that the article was a little strong but I hadn't fully thought about the consequences of that closing passage; didn't think about the people whom had been speed dating actually reading it. I could see the mistake that I had made but I was reluctant to let go of this job.

"I've been here for two years, I've done my work, always got it in on time, isn't any of that worth anything?" I knew it was a desperate plea but I still had a shred of hope.

"Hisagi, I am aware of your work and I am not completely leaving you empty handed. You will get a two-week severance package," he said as he spun his chair around and began to flip through a pile of papers on a cabinet behind him.

"That's it?" Even to myself I was beginning to sound a little hysterical.

"Please stay calm Hisagi," He said spinning his chair around and holding a business card out for me, "This is Live Last Corps card, call it and they will set up an interview for you. They called earlier this week and seem quite interested in you. I'm sorry it had to happen like this though."

\------

I knew it wasn't a dream. Nowhere in my jaded mind have I ever created something so devious to fracture what little self-esteem and confidence I had left. I am a writer, I thought I was a damn-good one but now I am questioning that as I sit here awaiting my interview.

When I had called in to schedule it, they seemed more then eager to get me in, it seemed more like they had a desk set up for me and that the interview was just a facade to keep up appearances… they seemed to know what they wanted and they wanted me…. Regardless of that, I was nervous as an ice cube staring down fire.

"Mr. Hasagi, Mr. Muguruma is ready to see you," The receptionist said with a smile on her face; her pleasantries seemed to be as fake as the large red nails that hung off each of her fingers.

As I stood that name played in my head. It was trying desperately for me to recall it - I knew it but I couldn't place my finger exactly where it was, maybe I had read about him somewhere? It was the obvious answer but somehow it just didn't seem right and the real reason why I knew the name just wasn't coming to me.

"Thank you," I said bowing my head slightly towards her and moving through the doors.

His chair was turned towards the large window away from me so all I could see was a hand on the armrest as I made my way towards the desk and sat down.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi," I spoke as I took a seat and was surprised to see that he did not turn his chair to face me.

"When I first went to see Mr. Urahara about you, he seemed less willing to allow you to leave, why the sudden change of heart?" His voice seemed so familiar…

I knew that voice from somewhere but where… it almost seems as if it came straight out of my dream… now if only I could remember that dream.

"He was less enthusiastic with my last article than I would’ve expected him to be."

"What was it about?"

"It was titled…" Oh god, no! It can't be him! "…The two minute date…"

Silence seemed to fill the room, not the awkward silence that often fell after a bad joke, more of a tense silence that almost felt as if it was eating away at your soul. A silence that you know should be broken but you just can't seem to push yourself to do it. Alright Hisagi, you just need to breathe…

"K…Kensei?" My voice was shaking with a mix of anxiety and fear.

The chair slowly started to turn but with each inch it spun, time seemed to move slower and my thoughts seemed to run faster and faster, please don't be him, Muguruma isn't such an unheard of name.

The chair stopped and my two-minute date nominee was staring towards me, "So you remember me?"

I stood up and stared at him. There were so many things that I could say and do but of coarse, being as jaded as I am, I had to jump down to the absolute most negative stance I could've taken.

"So telling my boss you had a job for me was just a way to get me in here to talk? I told you that I was uninterested, maybe I just wasn't clear enough but it's just not going to happen. I just lost my job so if you are through wasting my time, I need to go," I turned my back and began to move.

"You have a job," His voice almost sounded smug.

I turned towards him about to yell at him for his sick sense of humour but stopped. I don't know why but it was just the way he stared at me. He didn't have gooey eyes or anything like that, his elbow was on the desk holding up his cheek and his expression looked utterly bored but there was just something in his eyes… something that radiated… intensity.

"Are you serious?" It was all I could say; he completely captivated me again.

"Yes, you can come in on Monday, you will have an opinion section that will also go with an advice column, maybe one or two letters a month. I will match your salary of your old position plus an additional ten percent to make sure you don't run off again." He spoke with such confidence, he made it seem as if I didn't have a choice.

"But I don't do advi…"

"You will learn, I have a feeling that you will be good at it," He spun his chair around and looked back out the window, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes sir, thank you," I said slightly bowing to him although he couldn't see and moved towards the door.

His voice stopped me as my hand hit the handle.

"And Hisagi," he said and I heard the chair squeak as it spun back, "it won't be long until you realize that I am everything you want.”


	5. White Fang Gets The Caged Rabbit

I stared across the living room towards Yumichika, whose face was completely unreadable for the first time in his life. I had just finished walking him through the days events and I wasn't sure if his face was unreadable because he just hadn't finished processing everything or if it was just due to the fact that he was confounded by my horrible luck.

"He… hired… you…" His words exited his lips in the slowest way I had ever seen before.

"Yes…"

"With… a… raise…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then… he…"

"Stop doing that!" I shouted out clenching my hands in my lap, "I am already stressing enough without having you speaking like that and driving up my anxiety."

"Alright… Give me a moment…" He said before he placed a finger to his lip and looked off into space.

The clock on the wall was the only noise in the room. The gentle clicking of the second hand was not relaxing, it was slowly sending my anxiety to new levels but still Yumichika sat thinking and thinking for what seemed like hours.

"He actually said that he was going to make you realize you wanted him?"

"I may have paraphrased it just a little bit…" I said turning slightly away from his eyes.

"What were his exact words?"

"His exact words were 'It won't be long until you realize that I am everything you want'."

Maybe I had been wrong about Yumichika. He was actually sitting here and listening to me and actually seeming to care about what I was saying. Maybe this was going to be the start of a friendship instead of the companionship that was forced upon us by becoming roommates… maybe we will actually get to the point where we enjoy living together.

"This is better then my favourite soap opera!" He shouted and looked at me with such envy, "So what are you going to do!"

I was wrong, he's just as shallow as he's always been, so much for our new coming friendship…

"That's what I am asking you!" I shouted as I jumped up on my feet, "I don't really know many people and you are really the only person that I can ask about… this stuff…"

"Hmm…" He said placing his finger to his lips, "Well, it's obvious that he's got a thing for you and he's apparently good-looking and wealthy… so what's there to question? Take the leap!"

I sat back down and broke the eye contact with him. Kensei was good looking and he didn't seem to have a bad attitude but just the thought of him telling me what I wanted completely turned me off from the idea, even more so than my past experiences on dates.

"That's not what I want to hear, I want to know how I should draw the lines with him, how to make it clear that it won't happen."

"Ah… Well, you just need to make sure you aren't alone with him and if you are, just make sure you keep your distance. You have to keep eye contact because avoiding it will just make him think you can't look at him without having some… inappropriate thoughts. You have to treat him as your boss and nothing else, make sure you clearly draw your line and make sure he understands that," Yumichika said counting off things on his fingers, "But honestly, if you ask me, would it really be that bad to have a little extra work place insurance?"

I turned to him and felt my eyes widen to the point where they felt like they could fall out of my head, "I am a professional!"

\------

Just remember what Yumichika said, make eye contact, keep your distance, don't be alone and you'll be fine, just fine.

I carried myself through the front doors into Live Last Corp and a sudden awe took over me. Everything in this building looked absolutely pristine, immaculate, gorgeous… Strangely it didn't make this impression the last time I had come in.

"Hisagi," his voice hit my ear and I felt his hand press onto my lower back, "You are a little early, good thing I came in to make sure you found your way around."

I jumped forward and turned to face him keeping my eyes locked with his; those golden orbs were hypnotic, how was I supposed to look at them all day?

"Sir, yes, good morning," I said bowing just low enough to keep my eyes locked on his.

He moved past me in a swift and graceful method that lead straight to an elevator. His strides were long and elegant moving in a way that would cause a model to question their own grace… Why was he interested in me?

Just three steps behind him, I reached him just as the doors opened to the empty small cubical. No one else was riding the elevator at this time? How could that be?

He entered and looked at me frozen at the door, "You coming?"

It took me a moment to realize that there was no other choice that would allow me to look professional and still keep me from being in a small, cozy, isolated area with him… "Sir, yes."

I took those three small steps in and stood on the opposite side staring at him, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"You will be working on the sixteenth floor, mostly just cubicles but I have arranged for you to have the office on the right side of the elevator," he said pressing the sixteenth button, "that way it won't be far for you to go to come up for lunch with me," his eyes narrowed a little, "and for me to come down for the occasional visit."

"Yes, sir," I gave a quick nod. Why was I agreeing to that?

"And stop with this sir crap, just call me by my name…" He may have missed it but I saw his lips curl into a smile for a second.

"Yes, Mr. Mugu…"

"Kensei…" he said straightening up his shoulders.

"Alright Kensei," I said feeling a small blush creep up on me, "Does everyone or is that a special request of me?"

Why did I say that?

"Special request, I figured it would be alright," He said.

The next second was a blur really; I took my eyes off him for a second to look at what floor we were at and by the time I looked back he was in front of me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, the other hand fell onto my cheek and his lips captured mine.

Momentarily I was stunned, frozen in the second but gradually I pushed him back with all the force I could muster up.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted out pressing myself farther away from him and making direct eye contact, "What if someone had gotten on the elevator? What would they have said? That's sexual harassment!"

He stared at me his eyes narrowing slightly, "Well, first, it would be highly unlikely for anyone to get on the elevator since it's reserved for people with the key. Mainly editors, department heads, sales supervisors and those who I see fit to have one. Second, you were giving me signals, I thought you had…"

"What signals?"

A smile crossed his lips and he moved a little closer to me, "I noticed that you just couldn't keep your eyes off me, not since you walked in."

My jaw dropped a little. I had tried to keep eye contact and keep my conversation strictly professional just so he would realize that I was only interested in a professional relationship with him, what was I suppose to do?

I dropped my eyes to the floor and before I knew what I was saying, the words left my mouth, "Yumichika, you are a dead man….”


	6. Piranha In The Goldfish Tank

"You're plan didn't work!" I screamed into the receiver of the phone still standing with my guard still up.

I had made it out of the elevator and around the floor on a personal tour with Kensei although I am not sure how. I wouldn't admit it but after the kiss I had to remind myself everything. I had to remind myself to breath, to walk, even to blink but I had made it.

"What are you talking about?" His arrogant voice was attempting to sound innocent but I could hear through it, he'd planned on this happening.

"He kissed me! He said that I couldn't take my eyes off him!"

A chuckle came across the phone line and I could feel tension growing in my stomach. There was nothing in this moment that could be taken for humor so why was he laughing.

"I just need a new idea so I can draw the line, how do I get him to realize that there's no personal relationship between us?" I know that it would've sounded as a plea to anyone else but Yumichika would take it as a compliment seeing as he believed he had the answer to every relationship problem out there.

"Well, if he thinks keeping eye contact is just because you can't take your eyes off him, do the exact opposite and just don't look at him," the sly voice came again, "But you are the one that says his face is to die for."

"I never said that!"

"You said he was quite handsome so in translation, his face is to die for."

I sighed and sat down into my chair defeated, "I'm hanging up now…"

"Wait! I need to know everything that's going on!" He screamed at me but having my life and misfortune paraded around for his entertainment just didn't catch my fancy.

I hung up the phone and looked around my office; it was simple to say the least. The walls were a soft beige and bare; I would have to find something to put up, the only furniture in the room was a bookshelf; that supported a dictionary and a thesaurus, my desk; at least it was wood, and three chairs. There was nothing on the desk except a nameplate, neatly stacked pile of envelopes, a computer, a phone and a calendar, which had tomorrows date circled with Kensei at noon written on it.

I guess it wasn't too bad though. I didn't really have much decorations at home either, just a lot of clutter and by the time I handed in my first article there would be enough clutter over my desk.

That brought my thoughts back to the advice column, how exactly was that going to work? I was not someone people told their problems, how was I supposed to help them with their lives when I couldn't even really fix mine? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in that sense, maybe everything would work out… I should at least give it a shot.

I picked up the first envelope and leaned back in my chair pulling out the letter.

_Help me!_

_I've been recently divorced after 10 years due to my husband's affair. I've moved in with my mother and although I find her restricting and almost suffocating, I can't bring myself to leave, I just can't find the courage to live alone after so long of having that bastard with me._

_What should I do?_

I stared down at the letter and picked up a pen before writing across the letter get a cat. I couldn't help but smile thinking it over. Sure, it would help her move out and become a little self-reliant, maybe even give herself some confidence but what really made me smile was knowing their was a possibility that I would have just created the next crazy cat lady. I could almost see her now with multiple cats racing around her house….

My focus was torn away as my office door opened and Kensei entered as if it was no big deal but instead of saying anything he just stared at me in silence.

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?" I asked dropping my eyes away from him and staring at the letter.

I heard the door close and out of the corner of my eye I watched him sit down in one of the free chairs, "I was going to suggest that you try your luck with some of the letters on the desk," he said staring at me, "but it seems that I am a little late for that. Just figured I should try to motivate you."

"Yes, sir," I said placing my hand over the little comment I had jutted down in hopes that he wouldn't notice my movement.

"I told you, I want you to call me by my name Hisagi," his words were velvet smooth and I did want to look up at him but I knew that I would be back to where I started.

"Alright Kensei but why?" Can't look at him.

"Because I love the way it sounds coming from your lips," I saw him shift but I restrained my eyes and kept them focused on the letter, "Anyways, let's see what you've got here," he said before his hand pulled the letter from me with just great speed that I couldn't stop him.

"I don't think I am going to use that, it was just a fleeting thought really, I wouldn't want to offend…" My flustered words were suddenly silenced by smooth voice.

"I like it but you need some more depth to it. Be sure to finish it up so we can put it in the next issue."

I don't understand exactly why it happened but I felt the blood rushing into my face and my eyes shot up to look at him. The surprise of hearing that he agreed with my advice really had taken me off guard; I had to look up to make sure he was serious… I could use that as my excuse right?

Before I knew what was happening, he was on his feet leaning over the desk, his hand holding my chin and his lips pressed softly against mine. I knew I should stop it but I was stunned. I could taste his sweet breath, could feel the movement of his soft lips, feel the burn of his smooth hands across my jaw… I was stuck.

As his lips parted from mine, it took me a second to realize what had just happened, "Are you done now?"

"For now I think."

"Good," I said before my hand rose up and slapped him across the face.

His hand released my jaw and found it's way to his cheek and I felt my chest tighten at the look of betrayal on his face, at the pain that would only be that of a man who's lost his love. His head dropped and I wanted to apologize, I wanted to tell him I was sorry but by doing so I would be allowing him to have the upper hand and showing him there was more to our relationship then just a boss and employee interaction.

"I guess I read the signals wrong again?" He said turning towards a wall with his hand still pressed onto his cheek.

"What signals?"

"You couldn't look at me, it was if you were fantasizing about me."

I put a hand into my hair and crumpled my fist, a nervous reaction I seemed to have when I was becoming stressed, "Because… looking… at… you… gave… the… wrong… opinion…! Is there anyway I can win here?"

He stood up and moved towards the door with a sense of elegance, "For the time there is but soon enough you will realize how much you are really in love with me," his words were sweet and smug.

I jumped to my feet and followed him as he exited through the door, "That won't happen! I will never realize that because I don't! Your wrong!" Or maybe I'm just trying to fool myself, "…And next time knock."

That was enough to start the office gossip for the next week and believe me I heard it all. I heard the hidden allegations about me. Heard how I had fought with the CEO and how the CEO had left looking as if he'd been punched. I heard that I was blackmailing him for my job and that's why I had gotten the office, had heard the wildest things possible and strangely as I became the piranha in the goldfish tank, I enjoyed the peace and quiet my new job ensured


	7. The Dreaded D Word

Three months had passed since I first started working with Live Last Corp and it was going amazingly. Since beginning three issues had hit the shelves and it seemed that my fan-base had begun to grow. It was nice to be able to sit around and read the problems in other people's lives but at the same time quite depressing. It was true that they were slowly falling apart and reaching out to a stranger was all they had but I had already fallen apart and reading about their relationship problems did nothing for me.

The knock on the door seemed to pull me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Shinobu Eishima's head pop in, "You heading down to lunch with me?"

His voice was smooth and his face was… well beautiful, there would be no other way to possibly describe it right. His skin was flawless, his eyes the perfect brown and it was all framed with his gorgeous red hair. He would be classified as gorgeous to anyone… except for me; he just didn't have that charm Kensei did…

I put down the letter I was half through and smiled up towards him, "Why don't you just grab something and bring it up to me?" I said in a mockery tone.

Eishima was the only one that didn't seem to treat me as if I was going to eat them alive, either he knew better or he was too serious about his job to listen in the gossip… or maybe the rumours of me just hadn't gone up to the sales floor yet or at least gotten to the sales supervisors yet.

He took a few steps forward and held out his hand, "If I am playing delivery boy, you can at least pay."

It was a fair deal but upon handing him the money he smirked and made his way out the door saying, "I like eating in here better then the cafeteria, I would've done it for free to be honest."

There was just something about Eishima that I couldn't say no to. He seemed always at ease, calm, and even collected. He approached me in the cafeteria and randomly sat down, striking up a conversation out of the blue although everyone else had begun to avoid me since the so-called fight with Kensei. Since then, work had seemed more enjoyable and it even gave me more purpose to work in my office than at home.

I picked up the letter back up and glanced down at it.

_Dear Shuuhei,_

_I have always believed that love was worth taken chances for and have always played towards that theory. Although my love life has been… well, non-existent for the last several years there's someone that I've got my eye on. I have tried to read the signals but all them seem to have ended up in catastrophe to say the least. What should I do to actually, excuse my wording here, but woo them._

_Sincerely,_

_Loveless._

I continued to stare at the letter for a moment working through it but regardless of it, only one thought seemed to cross my mind… it was Kensei…. The timing was too perfect for it not to be and speaking that he was now avoiding me since the… incident, there was nothing else that it could mean… maybe I should just tell them to respect the other's feelings and back off. I needed a second opinion though.

I grabbed then phone and hit speed dial one to quickly connect to Yumichika's cell phone, I knew that he wouldn't be annoyed about it though – he would be excited to be perfectly honest.

Halfway through the first ring he picked up with a prying voice, "Please tell me that my favourite soap opera is continuing."

"Shut up, my life is not for your entertainment, now listen to this and tell me if you are lead to the same conclusion as me," I said before I began to read him the letter as quick as possible.

"It's definitely him but before you do something that will get you fired again, think it out. It's probably just better to go up and confront him about the matter," he said but I could sense he was slightly hoping for me to ignore his advice, "That way you won't need to make a fool of your article and you won't seem insensitive to your fan base."

"Like I give a…" I started to say but was quick enough to switch away from the conversation as Eishima's head popped through the opening door, "Sorry mom, I've got to go, I will call you when I get home tonight."

"Mom? I love it when you talk dirty," Yumichika's voice came chuckling across the phone line.

I clenched my jaw tightly before speaking again, "I've really got to go mom, I promise to talk to you tonight."

"Alright sweeties," his smug voice sounded again, "tell you mommy you love her."

"I fucking hate you," I shouted into the phone and slammed it down before realizing that Eishima was still there.

I guess there are moments in life that you could control but the satisfaction of them seemed to great to pass up, I guess it was quite possible to also get out of this situation without fully expressing the truth, wouldn't really have to lie either, just stretch the truth.

"It wasn't really my mom…"

He sat a tray with a couple of sandwiches, side salads and fountain drinks on my desk and pull on of the chairs up to the other side, "I would surely hope not… but why did you call them mom…"

I felt the blood rush into my face before finding a way to make it work out, "Well it was my roommate and I know you shouldn't be making personal calls while in the office so I was trying to cover it up as best as I could."

We started to eat and the silence seemed to grow but the awkwardness seemed to die away. Most of our time well eating was spent in silences but when the conversations did come up, they always seemed to be easy to talk about.

"There's a second reason the I needed to come see you today," He said staring directly at me.

I swallowed the bit of salad that I had in my mouth and looked at him, "You mean you're not just here because you can't get enough of me? I think I am a little insulted."

He smiled before pushing back his food and taking a folded up sheet of paper out of his pocket, "This is a print out of the last four months sales report for the magazine," he said unfolding it and laying it in front of me.

I looked over and saw how it was beginning a steady climb upwards the last three issues; it'd almost doubled the previous months sales, "So I guess we are working at climbing to the top," I said smiling and looking back up at him.

"Well, there's been a lot of debate about it and although there's been a lot of ideas of why it's grown so rapidly, there's only really one reason that it could be," he said pushing it towards me and pointing at the first incline, "This was the first issue you were in and if I am not incorrect, you have became a local celebrity with your advice column and have a growing fan base."

I took the sheet and looked at it just to make sure it was the right date, "So you are incorporating the magazine's sales to me joining the team?"

"Actually, it's not just me," he said leaning back in his chair and smiling, "around our competitor's companies there's been a lot of talk of your advice column and your opinion page – although I see it more as a rant than an opinion for the most part. Regardless of that situation, there will be a banquette featuring some of the publishers from those magazines as well as the best editors and writers from each."

"And you want me to go?" I asked with a mix of nerves and triumph.

"You're names on the list of invited guests but Mr. Muguruma said that you really wouldn't be interested in going."

I wasn't sure if I would've been interested going alone but if I was to have a friend come with me then maybe it would be more tolerable, "Are you going?"

"I'm not on the list, although I could always come as your date," he said smiling directly towards me.

I almost shuttered at the word date but suppressed it because I didn't want to hurt his feelings at taking offence at such a small joke, "Then it's a date."

We finished our meals in peace, or at least silence because there was so much on my mind that peace was definitely impossible at this moment. I would have to go up to Kensei's office and have a word with him. I had to confront him about the letter and I had to tell him that I should be able to answer for myself when I get invited to these things…. I was almost dreading the conversation.


	8. And Behind Door Number Two!

I could feel the blood pounding behind my ears, could feel my face flush as everything in my mind began just spilling out, “Why can’t I make the decision for myself? I wasn't even given the opportunity, you made it for me! My names on the list and I have the right to choose for myself!”

“Alright...”

No, this was my time to talk and he was going to hear all of it, “And another thing! I know you are Loveless and you want my advise, I say drop it! Maybe if you are reading the signals wrong, its because they aren’t there! I have told you, I am not interested!”

“But...”

“Enough is enough!” My blood was blazing in my veins, everything was piling on top of another and I needed to let it all out, I needed to make him understand, “I am grateful for the job and the reports show that I am beneficial for the company, so let me do my job and stay out of my personal life!”

As I stood there panting; feeling as if my chest just may crack from the pressure of my breath beneath it, I was welcomed with silence. Had I really left him at a loss for words? Maybe this was actually going to work, maybe my life could eventually go back to it’s bleak existence where I was content as a ghost among the many.

“Are you done now?” Yumichika’s voice crackled into the phone and I could hear the smile that was toying over his lips, he was enjoying this, “Next time we role play, I want to play the sexy nurse, seems a lot more fun than having you rant.”

He could never take anything serious but he was the only one I could turn to, “And will it work?”

His response was not immediate,. It felt like he was taking a dramatic pause, or at least it would’ve if dramatic pauses were suppose to be awkward, anxiety-inducing, terrifying, gaps that lead you to tear apart your own self-esteem in the mere seconds before actually hearing the response.

“I think you should reconsider,” his tone was tender, it almost felt as if he actually cared about me.

“He’s putting me through this turmoil, I said no and I just want it to be heard.”

“Maybe you should just tell him that you have a date for the banquette,” His tone was lifeless, “Then you can call me, you can tell me about how you watched your words destroyed him, pushed him away, made him hate you and I will crack a half ass joke that will momentarily make you feel better but in the end I will be forced to watch you tear yourself apart over the loss of him.”

I was so dumbfounded, my composure fractured, my mouth agape, “What?”

“I said its all your decision,” His smug and cheerful tone had returned, I could hear his smile growing, “I need my fix anyways, so make sure to call mommy with all the deets afterwards!”

I slammed the phone down and sat back at my desk. Had those word actually come from him or had my already unstable mentality slipped them in to warn me? To try to show me that maybe I shouldn’t be pushing back so hard against him, maybe he was everything that I wanted, maybe I needed him as much as he was convinced I did. Yumichika was not that insightful, he was the one that would hand you another drink when you are way past your limit because watching you throw up would give him something to laugh about and talk about afterwards.

The sharp ring of the phone tore me from my thoughts and without a second to think, I ripped the phone up to my ear and screamed into it, “I’m not calling you mommy!”

The soft chuckle from the other side of the line sent chills down my spine as my mind screamed out, maybe it was my sanity finally breaking and I was imagining that enticing chord.

“Don’t worry, I’m not into that either,” his voice was rough but silky smooth all at the same time, he was going to enjoy this, “What did I do to give you the feeling that I would like you to call me mommy?”

I gasped for air and begun to speak with an utter lack of composure, “I thought you were my roommate and I think it’s becoming an ongoing thing in which he keeps referring to himself as mommy to me, he seems to get some cheap thrills out of it.” 

“Oh, I see,” his words were short, his tone sounded too calm , “Listen, could you come up to my office? I need to talk to you for a moment.”

Why was my heart beating so hard? Why was I tensing up? I was scared. He had never sounded like this, he always sounded like he was speaking to me as if I was the last light that he would see, that I was the only thing to him but now... he sounded like he was talking into the darkness. Good, maybe he was on the same mindset as me, strictly professional.

“Yeah, sure, there are some things I wanted to talk to you about too.”

\-------

I stood there staring at the gold plate on the door reading Kensei Muguruma CEO but couldn’t bring myself to enter. What was I doing? I didn’t know what could’ve brought the sudden change in his tone and although, I would’ve loved to lie to myself that I was happy about it, truth be told, I was terrified. I didn’t expect to like this job, expected to hate giving advise but maybe it was really a calling for me. This felt all too familiar from when I got fired.

“Just open the door and come in already!” 

His bark snapped me back to reality and hastily I opened the door to see him sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. My heart dropped to the pits of my stomach and my eyes seemed to burn, begging to release the tears that I would refuse.

“Hisagi, sit please,” he said setting his hands down together over the papers.

My feet carried me over to the chair directly in front of him and I sat. I was numb, I was on auto-pilot, this couldn’t be happening, “This doesn’t seem to be good news.”

A puzzle look sprang over his face, “I suppose it’s not.... for me,” he shuffled the papers and slid them across the desk towards me, “Our direct competition, twelve different corporations, all of which are in there and I am not sure what I can do.”

I lifted the papers and began to quickly skim through them one by one before my eyes widened and darted back up to him, “They are all job offers, they are trying to recruit me?”

“Hisagi, I am not going to hide anything from you, I don’t want you to leave but I won’t stop you, I know that some of those may be a little... enticing,” his eyes darted to the side as he tried to force out his next words, “I would appreciate your response when you’ve decided.”

I continued to skim through the offers, reading as quickly and accurately as I could. Position, duties, salaries, perks, nothing they said mattered though, I was not leaving.

I set the papers down and looked up towards him, watching as he avoided making any eye contact with me, “Mr. Mu.... Kensei, I’m not going anywhere, I like it here.”

His eyes snapped back to meet mine, “Really?” he spat out before coughing and continuing in a recollected tone, “Very well. There’s also been an invitation to an annual banquette. Your name is on the list, all the recruiters for each individual corporation will be there as well as each CEO. It is a black tie event, your response is required also.” He finished by opened the top drawer of his desk and withdrew a single sheet of paper sliding it across the desk.

I picked it up and scanned over it. The script was elegant, a menu for a five course meal, a list of the names for each individual CEO of each corporation that would be attending and my name right there at the top. I had no idea something like this existed, any columnist would dream of something like this, a chance to choose who you wanted to work for.

“I actually heard about this early today and I have already decided that I would be going,” I couldn’t take my eyes off the paper in front of me.

“In that case,” his voice wasn’t rough, it wasn’t silky, it was almost shaky, my eyes found their way to his gorgeous face, “I was hoping you would allow me to be your escort, I would feel more comfortable with the situation if I was there when you met them.”

“I have already decided to go with Eishima.”

It was just as Yumichika had said and all I could do was watch. I watched as his face dropped and paled. I watched as he crumbled figuratively, I watched as I hurt him. I couldn’t stop his pain, I could see every inch of it emanating off him. He was breaking and all I could do was watch as it all happened.


	9. Give Me A Little Something, Something

Curtains drawn, lights out, door closed, the only light through my room came from the monitor of my computer. I desperately searched for the words to answer the letter from Loveless. I knew it had been sent from Kensei but I wanted to answer him, tell him that it may not be just a lost cause in the end. Yumichika had been right all along; I was broken, I was hurting, I was a coward. Seeing the dread rip apart his features, turn him from the handsome prince to the lifeless mannequin had shattered something within me. It was as if I had watched his soul break.

It had been a week now that I had chosen to work from home, too afraid to go into the office, too afraid of the potential of seeing him. After I had ripped his soul from his body, mutilated his heart, all he had said was to make sure my column would be in on time. I hadn’t run out, I had tried to stay to apologize but he asked me to leave.

The words I wanted to type, the words that would fix everything, the words that were pushed so far into the depths of me, would not come out. Was I such a masochist that I would sabotage the potential with a great man? He had praised me, protected me, cared for me, showed me I was worth something and even after all my abuse, my jabs, my rudeness, he hadn’t given up until he was lost. 

Dear Lov-----

My bedroom door flung open searing my eyes with bright light and driving back any potential thoughts.

“Still in here?” Yumichika’s voice echoed into the darkness of my room.

“Yup.”

“Coming out today?” He reached towards the light.

“Don’t.” The words sounded like a growl, “And no.”

He didn’t listen, his fingers swiped the switch upwards and the light filled the room. It illuminated the empty mugs across my desk, the plates on my bed side table, the clothes sprawled across the floor; which was surprising since there were multiple pairs of pants but I was wearing just my boxers and hadn’t remembered putting any on in days. I had become a slob.

“Shuuhei,” was that a note of disgust in his voice, “Wasn’t this what you wanted? He was acting like a lost puppy, begging you to take him home... oh, I kind of like where that one is leading....” A smile toyed the corner of his lips and he took a second to continue, “but you are acting like you got dumped. He wasn’t yours, you made sure of that. Frankly, it’s a little pathetic. Now stand up, bring all those dishes out to the kitchen and wash them because mommy needs a cup for coffee or mommy may just spank you.”

I bit my lip to hold back tears that threatened to spill as the words rang true through every nook of my mind. He wasn’t mine and I hadn’t lost him because he was never mine to lose. The thought of being with him now seemed so much more appealing for the sheer fact that he was unobtainable, that he would never forgive me nor could I forgive myself. I had lost what could’ve been everything I needed and walked away with nothing but more scars.

“Was this all just pretense to tell me that you needed a cup for your coffee?” I asked trying to dodge away from the fact that Yumichika was seemingly a lot more clever than I had ever given him credit for.

“More or less.”

I released a breath that I hadn’t realized I was holding in and felt my shoulders relax, “At least there isn’t an I told you so today.”

“That too,” he snickered bringing a hand towards his mouth, “And shower. Maybe get dressed. Shower first though, you stink.”

\------

I stretched as I slide back into my chair feeling revitalized. A hot shower, a quick clean up and some fresh clothes could always make you feel alive again, hopefully it would break through this mental block I was having.

I opened my emails and quickly scrolled over them, one from Eishima, one from Kensei. The one from Eishima was quick and to the point reminding me that the banquette was two weeks away and that he missed me around the office. I typed a quick generic response, confirmed plans remained for the banquette and said I was enjoying the freedom of working from home but would be coming into the office next week before turning my attention to Kensei’s email. Double click. 

_Hisagi,_

_Wondering the status of your column. Deadline’s approaching._

_Please advise._

The words were simple, short, straight to the point. It was the first form of communication I had had with him since his office. I didn’t know what I was expecting but I guess I had hoped for more or at least hoped for something. There was nothing there.

Yumichika was right in the end, a fact that seemed to irk me more than anything. He was far more insightful into the situation that I had to wonder how. It wasn’t as if I ever saw him playing the game of cat and mouse in love, he was far to vain to ever be the puppy dog that would follow someone and far to blunt to ever allow someone to go that far with him. 

“Puppy....” The word trailed off my lips shocking a eureka moment and sending my fingers sprawling quickly across the keyboard.

_Dearest Loveless,_

_Don’t give up, all hope may not be lost._

_When I was young there was a stray dog, I think I called him Jiyu in the end. This dog was only a few months old, abandon from his owners or his parents, we never knew. He would lay in front of me staring at me like he wanted his ears scratched but every time I would approach him, he would run. For weeks this was his game but he always would come back hours later. I began to sit, to wait for him each time. As the days passed, he would come closer and closer, until one day he laid his head into my lap and accepted the scratch._

_What I’m trying to say here with Jiyu is that maybe if you are misreading the signals, why don’t you create your own? Let them read the signals, let them come to you, let them be your Jiyu._

_Sincerely,_

_Shuuhei_

I glanced it over again and again. It was the words that had been stuck right there. It was a sincere plead for forgiveness and hopefully just enough to maybe get a second chance because I knew that this time, I would be willing to jump.

Double click. Attachment added. Sent.

I climbed to my feet and began to head towards the kitchen. Something had crossed my mind and I needed to know, there was no way that I was misreading this situation.

“Yumichika,” I spoke watching him lowering the mug of coffee to the table and turning his head towards me, “Who was it?”


	10. See The Peacock, Become The Peacock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my AU Yumichika's backstory. This is not imperative to the story of Kensei and Shuuhei, this is me creating potential of a spin-off story in the future. Long story short, you don't have to read this for the main story.

I saw his composure crack, his face drop, the emotions flaring behind his eyes. I saw his pain, his hate, his guilt, it was the first time I had ever seen him vulnerable, what had happened to him.

“Who was who?” His words were slow and calm, it wasn’t a question, it was a dare.

I stepped forward feeling his eyes trailing over my every moment, sizing me up, and took the seat next to him, “I want to know who hurt you,” I placed my hands on the table and stared at him, “I want to hear of your Kensei.”

He took his eyes from me and picked up the steaming mug of coffee. He didn’t drink it, just stared into it as if it was going to show him the answers to everything. Although I saw nothing but brown liquid with steam billowing up, smelt nothing more than the rich aroma, his eyes showed that it was seemingly taking him to another time and place.

“I never had a Kensei,” his voice was almost venomous; pained and raw, “Maybe I was his Kensei and it was a long time ago.”

Yumichika was always so confident, so secure, so independent that I could never imagine that he would ever be following after someone like a lost dog, “Who was it?”

His eyes closed and with a sigh the words came out laced with acidity and love, “His name was Kenpachi Zaraki.”

“Tell me the story,” I prompted.

His eyes met mine and he set the coffee mug down, “I was young and stupid, a high school freshman, he was a senior. He wasn’t traditionally beautiful. He was a brute. His hair was long and stringy, blacker than the night, rough skin and he was covered in scars, everyone was afraid of him but I was infatuated with him. It all started the day I entered the school. I know I’m fabulous now but back then I was lanky, insecure, still trying to figure out who I was, but I was still so beautiful.

“Freshmen always seem to get bullied and in my school, it was no different. The juniors and seniors started the second I walked in and continued throughout the day. I was tripped, I was pushed, the nastiest things were said and it seemed the day would never end.” His every tone was painted with pain, “Charlotte Chuhlhoume was the worst, a barbarian of a man, built like a freight train. He was the ring leader, encourage everyone that there wasn’t enough when it came to me.”

The name had made his face pale, his expression had grown a little lifeless and I momentarily regretted bringing him back to this place in his mind but still I had to hear the rest, I needed to know what had happened so I could learn from it.

“Charlotte had cornered me in the bathroom, had his goons hold me on my knees and his words still haunt me till this day. He said he was going to use my pretty little mouth. I remember the fear, I remember the feeling of my mentality snapping, I remember the pain that echoed through my chest, I could feel my lungs ripping apart as I screamed for freedom, for help.

“That’s when Kenpachi walked in. He stopped and stared at the scene in front of him and he smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile, it was terrifying look, a blood thirsty smile. He wore his hakama with his shinai in hand, it’s the moment that I fell in love with him. He said that although I did have a pretty little mouth he would not allow the barbarian to touch me, that if he wanted to play with a stick it could arranged.

“Needless to say, Charlotte never did bother me again and that year I spent it following Kenpachi around, his little lap dog. I joined the kendo club, I carried his equipment, I ate my lunch with him and when he skipped classes, I was already right by his side with any request he may have, anything to make him notice me. I followed him everywhere,” A smile toyed upon his lips before he continued with a sigh, “I would’ve done anything for him to have loved me the way I did him but he never would.

“I told him the day of his graduation. He laughed and said that I was just a kid, that I would have many loves within my life but he was a mess that I didn’t need. He pushed me away. It was the last time I saw him, the last time we spoke. I still think of him from time to time, still have a soft thud in my chest after all these years but I don’t regret it, he was my fairy tale ending and I wasn’t his.”

I was speechless. There really wasn’t any words that I could say that would change anything from his past but I was also honoured to have heard the story. I would never have thought that anything in Yumichika’s life would’ve been anything less than glamorous, it was the piece of him that I had always seemed to have missed.

“I’ve thought about trying to find him again, seeing if after all these years I could change his mind but always decided against it,” His whole face shifted up into a smile, “You are the first person I have ever told about him, or at least our story.”

“Thank you for trusting it with me,” My words were sincere and I hope he would recognize it.

“But let’s make one thing clear. Kenpachi is just as taboo as yours but if you bring him up, I will end you,” his smile didn’t faulter as he spoke, “but thank you for listening.”


	11. A Lesbian, A Poseur and A Neanderthal Walk Into A Bar....

My hands fumbled as I tried to tie the bow tie around my neck. I was nervous; trembling almost, but not for the date, for the opportunity to speak with Kensei again. 

For the last two weeks I had been patiently waiting for him to walk through my office door but he didn’t. I knew I had hurt him and it would take time before he would want to speak with me so I kept my distance., watched him through my doorway as he would walk across the floor never looking over.

Delicate hands ripped the bow tie from mine, “We’ll be standing here for hours if I let you do this,” Yumichika spoke as he began looping and twisting the fabric, “You sure you are ready for this?”

My eyes skimmed over my desk to land on a folded slip of paper. The day after press, it had appeared on my desk at work. Just a few words scribbled elegantly across the paper, _Shuuhei, Great work, you always surprise me, Kensei_. I had over analyzed each letter on the note, stared at it until my eyes were sore, visualized him sitting at his desk and writing it. I knew the message was short and sounded like it took him know time at all to write but the script was so neat that I knew he had sat there too long with a pen in hand.

“I know I’m not,” I said staring forward as he finished knotting, “but I also know that I would tell myself I’m not ready for another few years at least, I need to be ready.”

He stepped back and I felt him sizing me up before smiling, “Usually black tie is black on white but you look great.”

I had opted for a full black suit, a black shirt and a blue bow tie. It was not traditional but neither was I and it made me feel a little more like myself. 

I had begun to see a new side of Yumichika, he was becoming the friend I never thought he could be, he was becoming a companion that I could rely on. “That was a compliment,” I mock a face of horror, “are you alright?”

He took my shoulders in his hands, “I’ve always liked a man in a suit, gives an air of mystery as you undress them,” the grin that plastered his lips also echoed through his voice, “You will be great, he will look, how could he not.”

Although my knees were weak and I could see the knots twisting through my stomach, I had to smile, the words just seemed to stroke my ego. I would make sure that Kensei noticed me.

The feel-good moment was broken when the doorbell rang and I picked up my jacket and began to slide it on, “You know we are going to be finding you someone next, maybe a glamoured up quarter back that doubles as a supermodel off season?”

“Oh honey, you know that he wouldn’t be able to deal with me stealing all the lime light from him in the end,” he said as knocking rang through our house, “And this one is already so insufferable.”

We made our way to the door and I opened it just as the doorbell rang a third time. Eishima stood there black trousers, white shirt, black tie and a red blazer that made his flowing red mane pop.

“You look good tonight,” I said out of politeness although my mind was miles away with someone else.

“I thought you were going to make me wait longer.”

I heard the huff from behind me before the venomous words, “I think he looks like a douche to be honest.”

\------

Needless to say the car ride was uncomfortable. Eishima hadn’t taken the remark with a grain of sand and was quick to let me know that he did not like my roommate before talking about all the people we would have to talk to, their backgrounds and specialties, it made me feel insignificant. Even now as we were seated at a table for eight he was continuously commentating on each of them as they made their way in.

“That’s Sui-Feng,” he said pointing at a petite lady in a black cocktail dress that was so tight I questioned he abilities to breathe being escorted by a large man wearing more jewellery than any woman in the hall, “Feminism advocate, referred to as a cut throat bitch, the man beside her is Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkotaroemon Omaeda, flourishes himself to appear wealthy although rumour has it that he has no money. Anyways, Sui-Feng just keeps him around because she’s not ready for the world to know she’s a lesbian. We have to introduce ourselves.”

“Not yet,” I said taking a long sip of my rye, regretting having come with Eishima, he was just too star struck.

His voice droned on as each new person entered the hall and my glass continued to get lower and lower, a new drink was brought by a server, only to be finished before the seats had filled. This man was going to give me a wicked hang over tomorrow.

I glanced to the name tag beside me, “Who’s Mashiro Kuna anyways?”

“This table is for Live Last Corp,” Eishima’s eyes turned to me with a skepticism to them, “She rarely comes into the office, kind of the face behind the business although with that hair of hers, I can’t see why Mr. Muguruma would rely on her.”

Although his righteous tone was unappealing, the thought that Kensei would be at the table with me seemed to lift my spirits, give me a little hope for the evening after the terrible start.

“That is Kenpachi Zaraki,” his words ripped me from my thoughts and I swung my head around to complete the picture that Yumichika had painted. He was not the traditional beauty; or any beauty in my opinion. He was large, built like a brick wall, he didn’t smile, he looked utterly bored by the whole situation, “I don’t know how but the neanderthal created his company from scratch riding from his fame in Kendo, don’t know how it became successful, we don’t need to speak with him.”

I lifted my drink and stood, “Actually I would like to speak with him, I actually have a mutual friend with him.”

His hand grabbed my arm, “Sit down, even so, you can wait and we’ll make our rounds when everyone arrives.”

I looked down at his hand on my arm and felt my face flush. I don’t know if the drinks had begun to take a toll on me or if I was just running out of patients after his consistent gossiping but either way, I had had enough. 

Pulling my arm from his grasp, I flung my drink into his face, “You really aren’t who I thought you were,” I said through gritted teeth trying to keep my voice quiet to avoid attention although I was sure that almost every eye in the hall was already on me, “You are here for you. You manipulated me into bringing you. You are here to network, you didn’t care about me.”

His face was shocked but only momentarily as he stood and his eyes narrowed, “And it was different for you? You are only here because Mr Muguruma said you wouldn’t come, I am only here to make him jealous. He will never be interested.”

The fury that was building within me melted away, replaced with a growing emptiness that I knew sucked the colour from my face. I didn’t think it was obvious but maybe I was transparent to everyone around me, maybe he wasn’t interested in me anymore.

I needed to get out of here, get away from this, it wasn’t me and it was pointless. I was crushed by his words. I placed my glass down on the table and turned feeling tears welling up in my eyes as I squeezed them shut. I went to make my hasty escape but crashed into someone as their arms enclosed around me.

My eyes sprang open hearing the unmistakable growl of his voice, “Eishima, you’re fired.”

I was frozen. His arms around my shoulders holding me tightly to his chest, his heart beat pounding loudly into my ear, his warmth took over me, drowning out my thoughts and drying the tears in my eyes that had threatened to fall only a few seconds prior. I should’ve moved but I didn’t.

“You should leave before you make this into professional suicide,” The fury in his voice was unreal, shockingly frightening but his arms tightened around me, he held me close and I knew that all eyes were on us.


	12. Who Doesn't Have Social Media?

I knew everyone was staring but I didn’t care. I stood there with my head on his chest and time seemed to make no sense. The words exchanged around me were lost in my head, transformed into meaningless mumbles, the only thing I paid any attention to was the beating of Kensei’s heart as it started to return to a proper pace. His arms were still tightly around me, I was encased in an aura of security, and I felt his lips kiss the top of my head but still I was reluctant to move.

“He’s gone,” his voice tickled my ears, it was back. That tone that was velvety smooth but still rough, the one he spoke for me. 

I didn’t want to move, I didn’t want to let go, I had already decided against it, “Okay.”

I felt his chest vibrate before I heard the sound of his chuckle, “Do you want me to let go?”

No, please no, just stay like this a little longer, “Are there a lot of people looking?”

His arms tightened pulling me closer, I inhaled deeply, had he always smelt this good, “Yes.”

I tried to have a rational thought but through the warmth of his arms, the aroma of his cologne and the steady beat of his heart, my mind was blank, “Do you want to let go?”

“Never.”

I felt my chest get tight, my stomach felt as if it just fell to the floor and somewhere from my lungs to my mouth my breath was lost, “You were right.”

His arms loosened around me coming to rest on my shoulders and he pulled himself back till his eyes met mine for the first time this evening, “About what?”

He knew what I meant, he just wanted to hear the words, “About being what I want.”

His lips twitched up into a playful smile and I knew he was going to make a smug comment. That spark in his eye, the mischievous look, the one that screamed that he was up to no good. He wasn’t going to make that comment. 

I kissed him. I don’t mean a quick peck when you are unsure if someone likes you. I mean I raised myself onto my toes and pressed my lips to his. My hands found there way to his neck, his on my back to pull me closer. It wasn’t our first kiss but it was also. It was not him kissing me, not me kissing him, it was our first kiss.

“Alright, alright you two, you have an audience all staring towards you,” A high pitch almost hysterical voice broke the moment, “Honestly, the PR from this may be great but at least before you go making out in public let’s decide how to brand this!”

I turned towards the voice. She was slim in a short white dress and an orange scarf, hazel eyes and bright green hair, her expression was less than amused though.

“You must be Mashiro Kuna,” I said untangling myself from Kensei and bowing my head, “We haven’t been introduced, I’m...”

“The golden boy Shuuhei Hisagi, we were going to meet soon enough,” Her voice was still high pitched, did it ever go down? “You are in the lime light nowadays and I handle the public relations, that means you. Now can we sit down and try to get some of the eyes off us until the evening at least begins?”

I straightened up and took a look through the room. It seemed that almost everyone was looking towards our table. Some wore faces of concern, some of shock, some were pity, and one seemed to be laughing at everything that just unfolded, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kensei’s hand reached down and embraced my own, “Kenpachi Zaraki, world champion in kendo, built his whole business around it. He has a corner market with his equipment and gear, manufacturing, distribution, even retailing. He sells the eye patch he’s wearing too, he doesn’t actually need it but uses it to improve upon his depth perception and spacial awareness, only takes it off in tournaments now. He started a magazine following kendo, featured himself on the first issue. It’s grown from there though, they now publish anything sports related and self improvement,” he said following my gaze, “Would you like to meet him?”

I squeezed his hand. I wasn’t nervous, I was thankful to have him there, “Not yet,” I said turning my gaze over to Sui-Feng, “What about her?”

He looked over, “Sui-Feng. CEO of The Second Desire. She didn’t start the company, she took it over from her former lover, Yoruichi Shihoin back when it was the first desire. Mostly health and beauty stuff but she is a feminist that believes that beauty is on the inside. She’s done motivational speaking, teaches non-profit women self-defence courses and is a brilliant business woman, most men are scared to get in a negotiation with her.”

“Have you ever negotiated with her?” I turned my eyes towards him.

“No and I wouldn’t want to,” his eyes locked onto mine.

“What about the man she’s with?” I couldn’t take my eyes off him, he was stunning.

“Marechiyo Omaeda, public relations. He may seem like he’s showing off but he’s also got a silver tongue. He helped her re-brand the whole company when she took over, change it to something new. He knows when and where to have the cameras catch her, I don’t think they’ve even caught her when she wasn’t expecting them,” he didn’t even turn his head away.

“Have the cameras ever caught you when you weren’t expecting them?” I asked.

“Not yet but I think you might get me in some trouble,” his words were playful as he leaned over and placed a peck on my lips, “Why those three?”

“There’s many pages in a book, I guess I read the wrong one,” all I could do was smile at him, he was perfect, “I think I would like to meet Mr. Kenpachi.”

He smiled at me. He didn’t try to stop me, he didn’t try to put it off, he just lead me by my hand across the room to where Kenpachi was seated next to a bald headed man with a creepy smile.

“Kenpachi, how have you been,” Kensei said as he released my hand to extend his own towards the larger man.

Kenpachi stood before taking hold of Kensei’s hand. He was a giant and his hand seemed to swallow the other. He was intimidating, both in stature and in demeanor, his face had gone back to the bored express, “Who have you brought with you?” he said eyeing me down with the one uncovered eye, “Or should I be asking who’s date you’ve stolen?”

The bald man laughed behind him, still sitting at the table with a beer in hand, but Kensei’s face didn’t waiver in the least, “I assure you that he’s with me and me alone, this is Shuuhei Hisagi, our advise columnist,” he said as he released Kenpachi’s hand and rested his upon the small of my back.

I bowed my head, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Kenpachi, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

I heard the snicker in his voice, “This guy talks about me? Never really did have much to do with him.”

“I haven’t spoken about you before tonight,” Kensei said staring towards me as I pulled myself up.

Kenpachi’s face broke into a smile, “Been asking around about me kid? Does that mean you are interested in working for me now?”

“No sir, I wouldn’t leave Live Last Corp,” I paused to steal a quick glance over to the white haired man beside me, “or Kensei, it’s actually my roommate that has spoken so highly of you, sir.”

“Who would that be then?” His eyes narrowed slightly.

“You went to school with him,” I said with a smile bright across my face, “Yumichika Ayasegawa.”

All expression dropped from his face. There was no trace of a smile, not a hint of a frown, his face was even and composed as if he was catapulted into another time and place, all that was left was a shell, empty. Even the bald man behind him had a look of complete shock himself.

An arm wrapped around me and I felt Kensei move a little closer, he was taking the action in a far different manner than myself, had I upset him? 

“I’m sorry sir,” I said bowing my head again, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I was...”

“Not upset, just surprised,” His words were hollow, “I haven’t heard anything about Yumichika in a very long time, lost touch after high school. What kind of person doesn’t have social media? Would you pass along my phone number to him, have him call me?”

It was my turn to be surprised, “Of coarse sir.”

“Enough of that sir shit, you can call me Kenpachi,” He said as he slapped his hand onto my shoulder, I thought I would break, “Ikkaku, give him my card.”


	13. Whispering Into A Bullhorn

Maybe I had too much to drink. My face felt flush, my stomach was flipping, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my palms were definitely sweaty but his hand was still locked tightly over mine as he turned another corner bringing us closer to my house. I was just nervous, I hadn’t brought anyone home in a long time.

“It’s up on the left,” I said signalling forward, “The one with the.... peacock mailbox...”

He smiled but remained silent. It was not an uncomfortable or awkward silence, it was a very sweet silence of exploration, learning to be with each other and it was helping to give me the courage for the next step, I could do it.

He pulled into the driveway and took his hand from mine to put the car into park and cut the ignition before turning and smiling at me.

I leaned forward dropping my head and planning each step. Look up, kiss him, ask him to come inside, you can do it... I heard his car door shut before my eyes jolted up to his empty seat. I was shocked and confused, I stared unblinking before my door swung open and his outstretched hand reached in palm up.

Was he for real? In today’s world, who opens a car door for someone? I felt the smile on my face before I released my seat belt and took his hand climbing out. Who says chivalry is dead?

“Shuuhei,” his hand was holding mine as we walked towards the door, “I want to take you out on a date, a proper one, if you would be interested.”

We stopped at the door, his eyes were avoiding mine as if he believed I had the power to tell him no, “I would like that,” I said rising on my toes to kiss along his neck, “How about we talk about that in the morning.”

His arms circled around me and held me close to him but also stopped me from my currently task, “Shuuhei, you drive me mad and if you keep doing that, I don’t think I could stop myself from staying the night,” his voice was just a whisper next to me, his breath tickling my ear, “but I want to wait. I want our first night to come with love, not lust, I want to show you why I’m everything you will ever want.”

Even when he rejected me, I was made to feel like I was the most important person in the world to him, this was the golden tongue of a CEO tycoon, “We can wait as long as....”

The voice came before the door had begun to open, “Look douche, it’s way past Hisagi’s bed....” Yumichika’s voice froze as Kensei’s arms loosened around me, “You’re not the douche.”

His arms released me and I heard him chuckle as he stretched out his hand towards Yumichika, “You must be the irrational roommate, my name is Kensei Muguruma and thank you, I pride myself on not being a douche.”

Yumichika took his hand and, as nonchalant as whispering into a bullhorn, he mouthed _he’s hot and funny_ towards me.

“This is Yumichika,” I said stepping forward and attempting to push him back inside, “He was just heading to bed I’m sure.”

“Nonsense,” he said pushing back not willing to miss a moment of everything to come, “The night is young and I just brewed a pot of tea, won’t you join me Kensei?”

Kensei’s hands touched my waist and instantly I stopped fighting with Yumichika, I was powerless to his touch, “That would be nice, I’m not quite ready to say goodnight,” he spoke casually with a soft smile.

“Alright, well come in, come in,” Yumichika chimed and ushered us in through the house to the dining room table before going towards the kitchen himself.

I stared at Kensei as he took a seat. He looked comfortable and at east but very out of place. He was dressed in a white suit, black shirt and a white tie, his hair was styled to be messy but perfect, his gold watch reflecting the light cast by the outdated, overhung fixture, he was like a diamond in a coal mine.

I sat beside him and ran my finger over one of the many chips at the edge of the table, “Must not be as nice as your home,” I said with a smile but for the first time I was also doubting my self worth.

I had never been a materialistic person but I found myself doubting everything in the room. The antique clock on the wall that was bought at a flea market, the painting of the ocean that must’ve had a thousand reprints and was found in a superstore, even the runner down the centre of the table that we had always thought added a little class to the room. I couldn’t help but think of what he thought.

His hand reached out and captured mine before bringing it up to his lips, “But you’re not there.”

I was still fully in disbelief hearing those short, sweet comments. Throughout the last few months I had been running from him, trying to escape him, fleeing as fast as I could and now here I was; in my shabby house, sitting beside him, caught in his gaze.

“I brought cream and sugar,” Yumichika said entering the room with a tray carrying a teapot, three cups and the condiments, “and now I am prepared to hear all about the night and how my little Hisagi here left with that repulsive thing and came back with a fine specimen like you.” He was definitely playing this up, he was going to milk it. 

“Do you take cream and sugar?” he asked as he began pouring the tea.

“Just black.”

I watched as tea was served, listened as the accounts of the night were retold, but I was lost in thoughts tracing over the features of the man at my side. He smiled and laughed as he continued the conversation, continuously taking small glimpses at me between sentences. It was unreal how beautiful he was.

“So in the end you were the knight in shining armour,” Yumichika’s eyes were glowing, enthralled with the story, “Saving the damsel in distress.”

“Shuuhei handled it himself, I was just there at the right time to get the credit,” Kensei took my hand under the table, “He doesn’t need me, he was doing all his own networking.”

“Networking? Did you meet anyone interesting?” Yumichika’s words pulled me from my trance and I turned to meet his eyes.

“I did,” I hope I wasn’t wrong here, “Built a huge corporation from the ground up, line of athletic gear, magazines and so much more. He’s famous athlete, must have been featured on the cover of hundreds of magazines,” My eyes turned towards Kensei.

His look was puzzled but followed my lead, “More than that, he’s a world champion.”

“Sounds dreamy, would love to meet him, he single?” Yumichika’s hand rose to his lip to cover his chuckle, “Hope you put in a good word for mommy,”

“I did and you have met him though,” I said forcing eye contact, “I mentioned your name Yumichika, he’s been looking for you. It was Kenpachi Zaraki.”

I had never seen Yumichika in the state that I did at that moment. His face had paled, his eyes glistened, his hands began to tremble and a look of pain seemed to take over his every feature. 

“Shuuhei, I told you he was not to be discussed,” the whimsical chime in his voice was gone, it had grown almost dark and in the corner of my eye I could see Kensei tense up as he shifted closer to me.

“I know you did,” my hand retrieved the card from my pocket and I placed it down on the table and slide it towards him, “but I also saw the look on his face when he heard your name and even if there is just a chance, maybe you can get your fairy tale ending.”

The situation was tense to say the least. Kensei’s hand was now on my knee and his stature showed he was on eggshells, Yumichika’s eyes were locked on the card before him but his aura was emanating venomous rage and I was unsure if I would be getting through his night without being punched in the face.

“Yumichika, I think you should call him.”


End file.
